deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake Featherston/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Adolf Hitler (by BeastMan14) Featherston: x8 Hitler: x8 Hitler stood before his men on this day giving a speech to seven of his best men, when suddenly, on a nearby hillside, Jake Featherston was watching with his binoculars, now convinced that that these Nazis supported the 'damnyankees'. "Load that gun up! We got work to do!" "Yes Mr. President!" His head artilleryman cried. Just before he could end his speech, an artillery shell landed near Hitler, sending him flying and killing two of his troops. x6 Hitler, not injured just surprised, stumbled up and saw Featherston and his men charging down the hill while the artillery gun reloaded. One of the SS men aimed and fired his Karabiner, killing one of the Freedom party troops with a headshot. x7 Hitlers men fell back under heavy fire as one laid down a mine. One of Featherston's men fired a stovepipe launcher and blew the mine-layer to bits. x5 The SS forces split up with Hitler and one of his men going one way and the others going the other. Featherston's men, with better numbers, did the same. Suddenly, a Freedom Party soldier turned a corner and was blown black with a MP-18. However, the man behind him fires his Tredegar SMG and kills the SS trooper. x6 x5 The remaining members of the second group of Hitlers men manage to get to cover just as 2 Freedom party troops burst in. However, they get a nasty surprise in the form of a flamethrower. One soldier cries out in pain before being gunned down and the other is killed instantly. Terrified, the last Freedom Party men flees, but not before shooting the flamethrower and killing it's wielder. x4 x4 Featherston and one of his men gave chase to Hitler and his man. Jake takes a shot with his Confederate 45., killing the SS guard. Hitler turns around and reveals his own pistol and fires, hitting Featherston in the leg. Jake stumbles and falls, and suddenly, the two surviving SS guards charge up and shoot the Confederate soldier in the back. x3 x3 The artilleryman has finally finished loading his gun when see that Jake is in trouble. He aims the artillery and hoping not to hit Featherston, fires. Out of nowhere, the artillery shell hits the two SS men directly, killing them both. Proud of his work, the artilleryman grabs his pistol and charges down the hill shouting,"For the south!". x1 Hitler falls back into a nearby tent when the last of Jake's men show up. They give chase but one is exposed to a nasty surprise when he steps on a landmine. x2 Hitler, take cover as the last two of his mysterious attackers enters the tent. As Jake rounds the corner, Hitler kicks him in hard in the chest and prepares to finish him off. Suddenly, Hitler hears a click and sees himself staring down the barrel of a Confederate .45. The head artilleryman fires, killing Hitler instantly, then helps his president up. Featherston gives a cry of victory and the two head back to the main base. x0 Expert's Opinion While Hitler had the better troops, he had less advanced weapons with less mass-killing power compared to Featherson. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage